


Coffee Shops and New Beginnings

by vampireluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, first time writing Drarry, glimpses into harry and draco's relationship, just draco and harry first time meeting, no magic at all, your overused coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireluv/pseuds/vampireluv
Summary: Draco wanted to take control of his life. So naturally, he opened up a coffee shop. Little did he know, he was going to find love as well.





	1. the meeting

When Draco decided to open up a coffee shop his parents went mental. Not that Draco blamed them. He knows that they had plans for Draco to take over his father's’ accounting firm, but Draco couldn't’ do it. He wanted to do something else for himself. He wanted to be someone who was in some sense free. He wanted to make his own decisions, and if those decisions were the wrong ones then tough luck. 

 

It took a lot of convincing, but his parents finally caved in and allowed him to use his trust fund in his newly discovered dream. He won’t lie; Draco was pretty nervous at first..opening a coffee shop and being successful at it it’s quite difficult. Especially opening his shop near the park; where a handful of other coffee shops are located. 

 

However, it turned out to be a huge success. It’s been about a year of the opening of his shop and things are going great. At first, it was hard to get customer attraction since it was fairly new but Draco took good care of the aesthetics that the shop had. He made the place feel comfortable and cozy with a piano at the side. He eventually hired someone to make a small stage in order to have karaoke nights and even open mic nights. Open mic nights were his favorite nights if he was being honest. Those were the nights where he learned a little bit of his clients and he even participated here and there. Sure, he has a satisfying life, but even now it feels he’s missing something. He can’t really place his finger on it. 

 

Draco also loved that his shop had eventually turned to be the perfect place to have first, second, third-etc. dates at. He has seen a lot of awkward teenagers trying to hit it off and has had the pleasure of seeing it slowly evolve to something more. It’s magnificent. How something as small as a coffee shop had made Draco appreciate things in life. He was able to make new friends and he gets along with his workers. He was even able to convince Pansy and Blaise to come down and work with him. Blaise, the ever adventure, was easy to convince; Pansy though that’s another situation. Pansy has always been used to having everything given to her, which really isn't her fault. Her parents spoiled her a lot growing up just like Draco’s parents spoiled him. After two hours of Draco persuading her- or nagging her- Pansy finally gave in to his pleading. Draco has no regrets though. Pansy seems to be enjoying herself as she converses with their clients. She seems at peace with herself. Proud in some ways. 

 

As much as Draco loves seeing people fall in love in his shop he can’t help but be a tiny bit bitter about it. He wants someone to look at him and see something beautiful. He wants to be able to say that he has a boyfriend. But really, it really isn’t about bragging rights. Draco wants to be able to hug someone just for comfort. He wants to be able to hold hands with someone and feel like that’s all he was made to be. He wants to do all that cheesy shit that those movies that Pansy makes him watch talk about; the hand holding, the meeting of parents, the cheesy gift exchange for valentines, the moving in together, just everything. He wants to be in love and be loved in return. It would be nice. 

 

A part of Draco believes that that’s going to be hard to achieve. Draco is...high maintenance and tends to judge people without even knowing them, but he swears he’s trying his best. In some ways opening up this shop was to show people that there was another side to him. He was more than a sarcastic snobby kid. He was nice and liked making people happy. He likes seeing others happy and in love and just full of life. It motivated him. He just wishes there was someone how will be able to see him like that.

 

* * *

 

“Draco, honey, can you please add more sugar to the container? I forgot to do it earlier and rush hour is about to start,” Pansy looked up at him and grinned. Pansy knew that Draco will chew her out later for not being prepared, but not in front of the customers. 

 

Draco glared at her, fondly and annoyance mixed into one. “Pansy, I don’t know why I keep you around. You’re a pain in my ass.” Draco sounded annoyed, but Pansy knew better as he did was he was told. Even though Pansy got in his nerves, there’s no one else he rather do business with. They make a good team. Which is expected since they know each other since childhood. 

 

As Draco was pouring more sugar into the container, a male around their age arrived at the counter. He coughed lightly to get the blonde’s attention.    
  


Draco jumped slightly and turned around to greet the customer. “I-I’m sorry, sir, for the wai-” Draco’s words stopped as he locked eyes with the other male. Draco cheeks started to burn slightly as he checked out the other male, not quite hiding it. Draco lets his eyes wander off from the jet black hair to his beautiful emerald eyes to the defining jaw. The man stood a few inches shorter than Draco and he was amazed to see the other male blushing as well. The man in front of him was beautiful..probably the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. 

 

“Oh-uh- no problem mate,” the other male smiled, shyly at him. He didn’t know why exactly the blonde kept looking at him, but he doesn’t mind it. To have someone as gorgeous as the blond staring at him was a blessing. 

 

Draco chuckled and leaned over slightly. “So,” He lets his eyes mentally trace over Harry’s features. “What do you want?”   
  


“Oh-uh. Can I please have a caramel frappe? With extra caramel?”    
  


“Okay, that will be $4.20, what's your name?” 

 

“Potter, I mean, Harry. Harry Potter-” Draco couldn’t help but chuckle lightly as the male- Harry- blushed darker and fumbled a bit. 

 

“Okay, well, Potter- Harry Potter. Your order will be ready in a sec.” 

 

Harry nodded at Draco before turning to sit in one of the tables in the end. 

 

“So, Draco...Are you going to make your move? You guys would be a cute couple,” Pansy teased as she notices Draco’s eyes following Harry. 

 

Draco turns around and shoots a glare at Pansy. “Shut up. No. I don’t have time for dating-”   
  


Pansy shook her head as she pokes Draco’s side. “You and I both know you liked what you saw. Go for it.” She handed him a frappe and tilted her head. “Go talk to him.”   
  


Draco sighed as he took the drink and nods. As he walked towards Harry, he mentally peps himself up and tries to come up with a witty and smooth way to ask Harry out. But of course, the universe has it out for him. 

 

“We should go on a date-” 

 

Draco and Harry’s eyes both widen at Draco’s comment. 

 

Draco wished for a hole to open up and swallow him up. He quickly handed Harry his drink before turning around, ready to go hide in the break room. 

 

“W-wait, yeah. We should go on a date.”


	2. the third date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and draco are on their third date. and they're happy and smitten with each other.

”You look good,” Draco breathes out. “You look...nice, yeah,” Draco stated as he lets his eyes wander over Harry’s shorter figure. 

 

If he was being honest with himself he can’t believe that he’s on a date with Harry..or someone as beautiful as Harry. Draco has never been one of those people that dated obsessively, he had fun and hooked up with random people. He avoided commitment and the word “dating” at all cost, however, as he glanced at Harry it felt that he could make an exception this time around. 

 

Harry chuckled but blushed lightly at Draco’s compliment. “This is our third date, and yet you continue to make me feel like it’s our first..” Harry grinned as he took Draco’s hand in his. “You look spectacular as well, Draco. Very nice.” 

 

Draco grinned as he squeezed Harry’s hand, lightly. Even though it is, in fact, their third date, Draco was always blown away with how beautiful Harry is. His decision of asking him out that day in his shop was one of his best ideas up to date. 

 

“I’m glad I could make you feel like that,” Draco commented as he opened his door wider in order for Harry to walk in. “Especially since I’m the one cooking dinner this time, so if it sucks- which it won’t- you would at least stay with me because of the number of compliments I give you.” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco’s comment as he made his way inside Draco’s apartment. He looked around the room, admiring the way Draco decorated the place. As he noticed Draco heading to the kitchen probably praying that the food is coming out nicely, Harry takes the opportunity to look around the living room. 

 

He smiled softly as he notices some photographs of a young Draco. He couldn’t help but snort at the picture of Draco wearing a crown. Of course, even small Draco was a good ass drama queen (king?). He set down the photograph as his attention was stolen by a picture of Draco with his parents. Humming quietly, Harry studied Draco’s parents’ expressions; Draco rarely talks about his parents. He sometimes wonders if Draco is embarrassed by him or if he’s just not good enough in order to meet and get to know his parents. But that’s something he doesn’t want to get into so early in their relationship. 

 

“So that’s where you went-” Draco’s voice cut off Harry’s thoughts. 

 

He jumped slightly, almost dropping the photograph. “You fucking scared me you asshole!” Harry glared lightly at the other male. 

 

“Yeah yeah. That’s what you get for snooping around,” Draco snickered, but offered him a smile to show that he’s not mad about it. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes, fondly, letting out a chuckle. “I wouldn’t have to snoop around if you hadn’t left me here very lonely.” He pouted lightly. Harry hummed as he sets the picture down and moved towards Draco. Holding the others’ waist he kissed Draco’s neck slightly. Moments like these makes Harry grateful for being slightly shorter than the other male. 

 

“Hey, you could’ve followed me!” Draco exclaimed but calmed down when he felt Harry’s arms wrap around him. When he felt Harry’s lips on his neck he couldn’t help but shiver slightly. He pulled the shorter boy closer and rested his chin on top of Harry’s head. Unconsciously, he began swaying slightly causing the other boy to do the same.

 

Draco wouldn’t admit it yet but he knows that his home-true home- is right here: harry in his arms and being this close to the other male. It feels so domestic and intimate. It’s something that Draco had been craving for so long and he won’t let anyone take Harry away from him. He tightened his hold on Harry at the thought of someone taking him away.

 

As soon as Harry felt the other tighten the hug he pulled away slightly. He looked up at the other with concern. Harry slowly raised his hands and cupped Draco’s cheeks lightly, getting on his tiptoes he leaned in and left a quick kiss on the other’s lips. When he felt Draco respond he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. 

 

Draco hummed as he pulled Harry closer to himself and slowly moved his hands to Harry’s waist, groaning slightly as Harry started to pull on Draco’s hair. He relished the whining sound that left Harry’s mouth as he pulled away. He loves that he had this effect on the shorter boy. It’s intoxicating. 

 

“Before we get all down and dirty, we should really get ready for dinner. And then we can have dessert,” Draco smirked, teasingly. He slapped Harry’s ass gently and walked into the dining room. 

 

Harry groaned lightly as Draco walked away, but followed him. “You know we could just skip dinner and go straight to dessert,” Harry replied cheekily before pausing at the dining room doorway. 

 

Harry couldn’t believe the sight of the dining room. Draco had lit up two candles and placed a vase of flowers in the middle of the table. He had two deliciously looking pasta plates with bread rolls accompanied with glasses of red wine. He glanced at Draco, smiling softly as he recognizes the nervousness on Draco’s face. 

 

“We could...but I worked hard on this, Potter,” Draco said sharply. “I want..to have this nice romantic dinner with you.” Draco blushed lightly at the way Harry was looking at him with a soft smile. 

 

Harry smiled, softly, as he walked up to Draco. He hugged him briefly before grabbing his hand. “This is very pretty, Draco. I’m honored you want to spend this time with me,” he grinned, poking Draco’s side gently. “Who knew that Draco Malfoy had a soft romantic side?”

 

“Shut up,” Draco groaned, embarrassed as he sat down on his chair. He motioned Harry to sit down before pouring them some wine. “I’m not romantic.”

 

“You’re such a softie, Draco,” Harry cooed as he sat down. “It’s cute.”

 

“Yeah yeah. Whatever, I’m just a softie for you though.”

 

“Good. I like it. I’m soft for you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this! i'm planning on writing different glimpses of harry and draco's relationship :)
> 
> my tumblr sideblog drarry blog is @eternaldrarry


End file.
